Your Turn
by Gravity Always Wins
Summary: Cece wants to repay Schmidt for all his generosity in the bedroom. S3 AU fic where Elizabeth was never a thing. Starts off around the time of Double Date.
1. Chapter 1

Early S3 AU where Schmidt picks Cece clean and doesn't go full arsehole. From Double Date I know S/CC isn't really popular, but if anyone thinks this is okay, there may be some more N/J down the road.

….

Cece turned away, rolling up the sleeves of Schmidt's button down as Nick slipped out of the room. He did a pretty good job of covering up his bits, so Cece didn't catch a glimpse of anything she shouldn't have. As she turned her attention to Jess, still reclining in her bed, she notices that Jess had gleefully taken an eyeful big enough for the both of them. And then some.

"Could your smile get any bigger?" Cece asked, her own smile creeping across her face.

"I don't know. Honestly, I don't know," Jess said, shaking her head a bit. "But anyway, back to you. I don't think Schmidt's the drug type. Unless we're talking male enhancement or some variety thereof."

"That's actually kind of frightening."

"I think you've got it, though. He's just really, really into you. He's been in love with you for years, Cece, and now? Maybe he's just trying to show you that."

"Hmm," Cece pondered, rubbing her chin. "I suppose I could try to repay him for all the extra… attention…"

"Yeah, well, I don't…."

"He's always had this thing for blindfolds. And he loves the color orange. I wonder…"

"Don't really need the specifics."

"Gotcha," Cece said, getting up from the bed.

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh, just got some planning to do," Cece answered with a wry smile. With that, she slipped out the door.

….

Schmidt came home from an exhausting, 10 hour day, and was relieved to find the loft empty. Winston and Jess were probably down at the bar for Nick's shift, he reasoned, and he had the place to himself. After a long, hot shower, and perhaps even a quick power nap, he would give Cece a ring, and maybe have her pop by for some dinner.

As he approached the door to his room, he was surprised to find it shut. He always left it open during the day. The wonderful smells of Schmidt usually seeped into the dining area, and everybody in the loft benefitted from the added scent. Somebody had been in his room. If Nick was in there 'borrowing' his avocado scrub again, so help him, Schmidt thought as he flung open the door….

He dropped his bag and his jaw, the former hitting the floor, and the latter nearly doing so as well.

Cece was atop his bed, lying on her side, wearing a barely there orange teddy. The slit up the side seemingly going on forever, and the top cut so low and tight that it's very ability to contain its cargo seemed, at the very least, doubtful. She flipped a magazine in front of her and looked up nonchalantly.

"Oh, hey Schmidt," she said, low and steady. "Glad you're home."

"Home, that's home. My, hey-ho" he stammered.

Cece slowly sat up on the bed, taking the time to deliberately lean forward, giving Schmidt a tantalizing glimpse of girls. She slipped her bare feet to the floor and stepped towards him, taking his red tie in her hand.

"Not really one for casual Fridays, huh?" she whispered seductively as she loosened the knot.

"There is nothing casual about my work ethic, Cece. Ballin' 24-7, you know that."

"I see," Cece said, removing the tie and turning her back to Schmidt. "So, you're saying you're not interested in… taking it easy tonight?"

"Well…"

Cece started loosely tying the tie around her neck as she made her way towards Schmidt's dual level closet.

"Because I was thinking of ways to help you… relax," she said as she pushed the suit tops hanging from the bottom row of the closet aside, carving out a large, empty space in the bottom of the closet.

"Well, handling my virgin wool Calvins like that isn't the way to go," Schmidt said, moving forward before being stopped dead in his tracks.

Cece had turned towards him, shooting him a sexy smile paired with an arched eyebrow. She flipped the tie over her shoulder and slid it up so that it fit snugly over her ears and forehead. She freed her bangs before reaching to retrieve something on the shelf of the closet behind her.

"That's too bad," Cece said, looking at the floor at her feet. She carefully dropped to her right knee, measuring the space between herself and the closet. She scooted back a few inches before dropping her other knee to the floor.

"Oh?" Schmidt gulped.

"Yeah. See I had some… ideas," Cece said as she held up a pair of black, fuzzy handcuffs in front of her face.

Schmidt stood frozen for a moment before he had to remind himself to breath.

"Since you've been so… generous of late," Cece said slipping the cuffs around her left hand. "I thought maybe I'd return the favor."

"Um…."

Cece gripped the closet's bottom bar with her left hand and slid the open handcuff over the bar. With her free hand, she slowly pulled the tie down over her eyes and smiled. She lifted her right hand behind her and felt for the handcuffs with her fingers.

"I mean, I guess we could do something else," she said, tilting her blindfolded head.

"Um… this…. This might be okay. This might be good. You know, if you want to…" Schmidt spit out excitedly.

"As you wish," Cece said, snapping the opened cuff over her right wrist. She gave her arms a soft tug to make sure the handcuffs were solid enough to hold her. Finding that they decidedly were, she crossed her ankles behind her, and settled down on her knees.

Schmidt stood in awe, taking her in. The slit of the already dangerously short teddy ran high, so high he wondered if it was made for someone far less voluptuous than Cece. His eyes moved over her ample breasts, noting that the rise and fall of her chest as a whole had increased. Perhaps she was just as excited as him. He finally set his attention on her face. Her wide, beautiful eyes were obscured by the red tie, but her full, red-painted lips were cracked slightly open, on full display. He stood for a good while, just taking her in.

"Schmidt?" She said, breaking the silence.

"Ya-huh?"

"I'm going to need your help a little her.

"What's that?"

"Come here, Schmidt,"

"Oh, right. Right right right."

He made is way over to Cece, stopping just before her blindfolded face. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew it was going to be awesome. In the meantime, the agonizing suspense was delicious.

"What, uh… what should I do?"

"Well, this isn't supposed to be about what you can do for me, Schmidt. It's about what I can do… for you."

"I could get into that," Schmidt said, smiling and invisible smile down on Cece. He started to reach for her, and pulled back. "Anything?"

"Yes, anything. Within reason, of course. But I'm not a very reasonable person, so your window is pretty wide."

"Game on," Schmidt said, crouching down in front of Cece.

He ran his right hand across her cheek. She turned her face into the palm, giving it a gentle kiss before turning back away. His hand ran down her shoulder, slowly, and over her arm to her raised elbow. He took his hands from her for a brief moment before placing them both on her hips. He deliberately raised his hand to her chest, ever so lightly caressing each breast over her silk nighty. Her mouth opened further as a sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips. Schmidt gave each breast a firmer squeeze before releasing them from their orange prison. He continued to softly caress her breasts all over before finally choosing to concentrate on the nipples. As he did so, Cece's breath caught in her chest, and her mouth fell open wide, a soft cry escaping.

Schmidt was more than ready at this point, but he still wanted to give Cece a little more. He raised his right hand to her face and brushed her lips with the thumb of his right hand. He squeezed her right breast a little tighter with his left hand as her mouth again opened wider, this time blindly reaching for Schmidt's thumb. She took it in her mouth and massaged it with her tongue. To her dismay, Schmidt quickly removed his hand from her face. Her disappointment was short lived, however, when she felt Schmidt's wet thumb and forefinger lightly pinch her nipples. First her right breast, then her left. After a few more times around the horn, he removed his hands altogether, choosing instead to go in with his mouth. Cece arched her back a bit and tilted her head back as Schmidt gently licked and nibbled at each breast, making sure to never give one more attention than the other. After what seemed like an eternity of this, Cece finally spoke up.

"Schmidt, this is supposed to be for you," she scolded.

"Oh, I'm doing this for me," Schmidt said, taking her breasts in his hands as he moved his lips to her neck.

"Okay," Cece said with a giggle. "Let's put it this way. I'm ready to do stuff for you."

"As you wish," Schmidt said, placing one last kiss on her lips before standing up in front of her. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Cece said, uncrossing her ankles and straightening up on her knees. "I was thinking…"

"Yeah?"

"Normally I would take off your pants, but," she said with a slight shake of the handcuffs. "You know?"

"Consider it done," Schmidt said, kicking his shoes off and dropping his pants in seemingly one motion. His already erect penis all but sprung from his boxers like a jack in the box.

"That was quick."

"Don't worry, you won't get to say that often," Schmidt said with a smile.

He looked down at her a moment. The delicate curve of her ankle, the full, round, perfect shape of her freed breasts. All good, all very very good. But all he could think about was her pouty red lips. As if reading his mind, Cece ran her tongue over her lips.

"Why don't you… come a little closer," she urged.

Schmidt slowly inched towards her, not knowing quite how to play it. As he got with inches of Cece's face, he started to ask her advice.

"Should I…"

"Just keep it close," She smiled. "I'll find it."

Schmidt's eyes got big as he watched. Cece smiled as she slowly leaned her head forward, then to the right. Forward a little more, then to the left. Forward a little more, to the right…. Jackpot.

Her cheek grazed against Schmidt's cock. Now knowing where the target was, she turned her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She carefully licked his shaft from base to tip and back again. The then ran her lips back up the shaft and over to the other side, and repeated.

"Is this good?" She asked before parking her head straight in front of Schmidt throbbing member.

"Good doesn't begin to cover it."

With that, she took his entire tip in her mouth. She ran her tongue in a circular motion around the tip, making sure to concentrate on the underside of the head. Schmidt's body language told her she was doing good. After a few more swirls of her tongue, she decided to go deeper. She took about of much of Schmidt in her mouth as she could and started running her lips back and forth down his shaft, occasionally tilting her head to change up the angle. She continued for a few minutes, never releasing his cock from her mouth. She could tell he was getting close. She ambitiously dove in for one big push, taking him in deeper than she ever had before. She held him for a moment, his tip in the back of her throat, before slowly running her lips back down to the tip.

Schmidt was almost undone. He softly grabbed her hair from behind her and piled it on top of her head. He held on loosely to steady himself as Cece brought him near climax. Just before, he reached his thumbs down over the blindfold and lifted, revealing her brown beautiful eyes.

"That's it," Schmidt said, stepping back. "I'm gonna…"

"It's okay," Cece said, taking the tip in her mouth once again.

"Cece, you don't…"

"It's okay, Schmidt," she said with a smile. "I want it."

She took him in again and concentrated on the tip. She felt his pulse change, and in that moment she looked up at him and batted her eyes. He came all at once, shooting into her mouth with great relief. Her eyes went wide and she smiled a bit at what she had caused him to do. She closed her lips over his shaft and pulled her head back, releasing him again. She looked at him and smiled before swallowing. She have her head a little shake before returning her lips to his dick for a little more maintenance. She sucked the tip clean before letting him go. She crossed her ankles, and sat back on her heels, and smiled.

Schmidt exhaled and closed his eyes. He took half a step back and composed himself for a moment. After the grandest release of his life, he was a little surprised to still be standing. He opened his eyes and looked at Cece, still on her knees, still bound to the bar in his closet, still smiling with pride with her accomplishment. And still exposed, her large, perfect breasts hanging invitingly over the top of her orange teddy.

"Keys are on the table, big guy," Cece said, raising up on her knees a bit.

"Right," Schmidt said, instinctively reaching to the table. He grabbed the keys and moved over towards Cece. He crouched down and looked at the keys in his hand. He then stopped and smiled at Cece.

"What?" she inquired.

"Hmm."

"What?"

Schmidt set the key on the floor and settled onto his own knees in front of Cece.

"Your turn," he said, taking her right breast in his left hand, slowly moving his thumb over her nipple.

"Schmidt I…." she started before a soft moan interrupted her. Schmidt just smiled as his right hand found her left breast and slowly moved down her torso to her exposed thigh. He ran his hand from her knee to her center and found, as he had hoped, that she wore nothing under her teddy.

"You don't…" her mouth protested, but she uncrossed her ankles and opened her legs slightly to allow his hand access.

"Shh," Schmidt said as his fingers made their way inside her. She was already wet, he discovered. A discovery that somehow started to bring his own erection back to life. How, he wasn't certain, as he had to be running on E at that moment.

He inserted his index finger slowly, being sure to gently rub it over her hood with each repeated entry and exit. She looked down at his hand on her breast and breathed heavily.

"So…. Good."

He smiled and took her face in his left hand as his right continued to work. She looked at him with great appreciation as he cupped her cheek. She turned into his hand and again took his thumb in her mouth. She closed her lips over his thumb and rolled her tongue around it until her breathing made it difficult to concentrate. She bit down with minimal force as he increased his efforts with his right hand, adding his middle finger to the mix below.

Cece held her breath as she found herself close. Too close, too soon she thought. She tried to fight it off. Schmidt took his thumb from her mouth and again took it to the nipple of her right breast, softly rubbing it in a circular motion. Cece looked at him sweetly, her mouth hanging open from the intense pleasure. Schmidt had an idea.

Without a word, he reached to her head and pulled the tie down over her eyes.

"What…" she started.

"Trust me," he said. He gathered her right breast in his hand, massaging the nipple again. She groaned, louder than before, as he took his lips to the nipple of her left breast. He ran his tongue over her nipple a few times before running his teeth gently over it. She eked out a small squeal as she buried her blindfolded face into her right arm, still suspended overhead. She bit her own arm slightly as he quickened the pace. Damn, she was close.

Schmidt took his mouth from her breast and raised his head to meet hers. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips to her open mouth. Her tongue shot into his mouth and found his own. He broke the kiss and again put his hand to her face. She again took his thumb in her mouth and sucked. His lips moved down to the left side of her neck as he suckled gently. Her mouth opened wide as he did so, freeing his left hand to again find her right nipple. And that proved to be the final combination.

"Oh, God. Schmidt!" she cried as she released.

He felt her convulse around his right hand, her walls closing in around his fingers. She stopped breathing for a moment as her body shuddered. She dragged her lips across her shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Oh my God, Schmidt," she started, crossing her ankles behind her again as she started to rest back on her heels. "That was amazing."

"What do you mean 'was'?" he smirked.

"Huh?"

He removed his fingers from inside of her and worked his still wet index finger over her tiny hood. She shot up off her heels as she bit her arm, harder than she meant.

"Oh God!"

Schmidt concentrated wholly on her the tiny spot at the top. Every pass sending surges of pleasure through Cece's entire body. He reached out to her shoulder with his left hand to steady her, as her cries became higher and quieter. Her breathing grew rapid as she lost all control. He'd never gone this far post orgasm before, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. But Schmidt was determined to find out.

He moved his hand from her shoulder to her breasts in an attempt to gather both in his one hand, a task that proved futile. She gripped her hands together tightly as her body bucked against Schmidt's right hand.

"Okayokayokayokayokay," she finally cried. He reluctantly stopped, removing his hand from between her legs, and fell back to his butt, exhausted. Her body went limp as she settle back down to her heels. Her head hung down, her chin touching her chest, completely spent. They rested for a moment, or longer.

Schmidt finally moved to his knees, gathering the key from the floor. He pulled the tie off of Cece's face and revealed her tear stained eyes. She smiled at him as he placed the key in the lock of her handcuffs and turned, freeing her.

She popped up to her knees, grabbed his face, and kissed him. Hard. He kissed her back, but her moment knocked him back until he found himself on his back, Cece splayed out over his chest. Her fingers found their way into his hair and started to aimlessly twirl. She settled her head into the crook of his shoulder as she slipped to his left side. She threw her bare leg over his waist and squeezed.

"Thanks," she said, lessening the hug.

"You never have to say thank you," Schmidt said. "Besides, you give better than you got."

"I don't know about that," she said, closing her eyes. "My legs are still tingling. I'm not sure I could even walk right now."

"Well, you're not the only one," Schmidt sighed, closing his eyes.

"Lucky for us we've got nowhere to be," Cece sighed, letting her left hand fall to Schmidt's chest.

"Luck for us," he repeated.

They fought sleep for a short time, but their exhaustion got the better of them. They slept long, and the slept hard. And they slept well.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cece stepped out of Jess' room, Nick made his way back in, snacking on a banana. He had found a towel to cover up a bit, for Cece's benefit, finding and wrapping a rather ragged blue towed around his waist. He smiled at Jess and closed the door behind him.

"Quick little girl talk sesh?" he smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Yeah, she was just thinking about ways to… you know… spice things ups with Schmidt."

"Really?" He asked, taking a seat with his back to Jess. "Schmidt has encyclopedias on the art of erotica. Literally, volumes upon volumes of books on the subject."

"Yeah, but Cece was saying…"

"Don't need the details."

"Right on," Jess said, nodding. She sat up in bed and got to her knees, allowing the sheet to fall to the bed below her. "But while we're on the subject…"

Nick felt her hands caress his shoulders before she wrapped her arms around the front of his chest. She placed a soft kiss on his neck as she knowingly pressed her bra-covered breasts into his back.

"Oh," was all Nick could muster.

"I really kind of liked out little country lawyer, farmer thing we had going there," she said, kissing the right side of his neck. She moved her head around to his left side, deliberately letting her hair fall over his shoulders, tickling him as she kissed the other side of his neck.

"Is that…. Anything you'd be…"

"Why yes. Yes absolutely," Nick pounced.

"Oh," she smiled into his neck. "When do you think…?"

"Now. Now is good," he said, chucking his half eaten banana across the room in the vicinity of her waste basket. He turned quickly and pressed his lips to hers, knocking her off balance. Her knees gave way and she fell back, Nick pinning her down.

"East, tiger," she groaned with a laugh as she struggled to free her bare feet from beneath her body. "I actually had something in mind."

"Oh?" he said, giving her enough space to straighten her legs and breathe a little freer.

"Yeah, you know. I had some… ideas…"

"Do tell?"

"How about I show?"

"That I like. I like that idea," he said, rolling to his side. She sat up and swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She turned towards him, wearing nothing but her fantastic gold bra and a pair of his blue boxers. Her hair was still somehow perfect, cascading down her shoulders, her heavy, dark bangs making her large blue eyes all the more startling. She started backing towards her closet, as she extended a warning arm towards him.

"Now, I need a minute," she said, backing into the closet. "No peeking!"

"I wouldn't dare," Nick said as she disappeared into her racks of clothing.

Nick sat back in the bed and waited, staring patiently out the window for a few minutes until she was announced that she was ready.

"Nick Miller?" her voice came from inside the closet.

"Uh… yeah. You know my…"

He was interrupted when he nearly swallowed his tongue as Jess stepped out from the closet. She had slipped into something very un-Jessica Day. She had piled her hair up top in a messy bun held together by a pen, her oversized glasses hanging from her face. Instead of her usually colorful or polka dotted dresses, she wore a simply white blouse and black skirt. The blouse had short sleeves and was opened low, offering ever so subtle glances at the curves of her breasts, accentuated by a black bra, which was also somewhat visible. The tight, black skirt more than showed off her ample curves. A skirt that was so short that it stopped before the powder white stocking she was also wearing began, offering Nick a glimpse of a good few inches of Jess' creamy, healthy thighs (and nearly even more than that). He followed the stockings down her seemingly longer than usual legs and the show ended with a pair of plain, black, 4 inch heels. He ran his eyes up and down few times more and tried not to ask himself why she didn't dress like this more often.

"Mr. Nick Miller?" she repeated as she adjusted to her glasses.

"Shrapfh…" Nick spilled.

"My name is Jessica Day," she said in her southern drawl as she walked towards him and gingerly stretched out her hand to him.

"What the…"

Jess' eyes went wide and she tilted her head. She mouthed the words 'play along'.

"My name is Jessica Day, and I've been appointed by the state to represent you," Jess said as she gave Nick's hand a shake. She abruptly turned and moved towards her desk and took a seat at the chair beside it. She sat down and crossed her legs as Nick took note of the way her calf protruded as it came to rest over her knee. She slowly turned her ankle and allowed the heel to fall from her foot, revealing the arch of her right foot. She reached up to her neck and rubbed it as she pretended to look at notebook she opened on the desk.

"Mr. Miller, will you please join me?"

Nick sprang to his feet and was standing beside her before he blinked.

"Thank you," Jess said, suppressing a giggle. "It says here you've defaulted on the family farm."

"Sounds about right."

"Well, do you have any other… assets?" Jess purred, lifting her eyes seductively towards Nick.

"I.. uh…" Nick said, feeling the blood rush to his member as he strained against his towel."

"You know, anything the state might find valuable. Of use. Any assets? Like any expensive… plowing equipment?"

Nick caught his breath.

"Oh, I see," Jess said, adjusting the notebook on the table and angling towards Nick. She looked at his obvious bulge and tilted her head. "Is everything in good working order?" She asked, her faux drawl never skipping a beat.

"I… I…" Nick stammered.

"Well, perhaps an appraisal is in order," Jess said, looking up at Nick. She smiled and removed her glasses, setting them on the table. She then reached out and ran her hand down Nick's chest and over the bulge in his towel. She allowed herself a moment of pride in knowing that, before she even laid a finger on him, she'd gotten him full speed ahead.

"Now, Mr. Miller, all we need is your permission to have someone come over and… evaluate… your equipment," Jess said. With that she licked her lips and gave her lashes a bat.

"I… I…,"

"Very good, Mr. Miller," Jess said, still caressing his bulge throw the towel. "Let's proceed, shall we?"

Jess slid from her chair and got on her knees before Nick. With one quick tug, the towel was on the floor at Nick's feet. His penis fell like drawbridge in front of Jess' face as a genuine laugh escaped.

"Oh, I see," she remarked as she took his dick in her hand. She gave a few slow strokes, loosening him up. She pulled to the left, inspecting the right side with her impossible eyes, and then the right to inspect the left. He had a good 7.5 inches, she reasonable ascertained, and with the perfect radius. She noted as she shifted her body weight to take him in that he was almost, not quite, but almost the same size as her wrist.

Nick held his breath as she stuck her tongue out ever so slightly and ran it across the tip of his dick. Never taking his eyes off of her, he watched as she turned his erection over in her hand, licking the side, base to tip, and back again. He tried to appreciate it, tried to pace himself, but his inner monologue never relented: put it in, put it in, put it in, put it in.

Seemingly reading his mind, Jess flashed her lashes at him before straightening up on her knees. She steadied herself by placing her left hand on Nick's waist, her right hand guiding his dick carefully into her mouth. She first circled her tongue around his tip a few times, only taking the shaft in so far. After her jaw adjusted a little to the task at hand, she took him in further, massaging the vein on the underside of his penis with her tongue.

Nick was in heaven. He gingerly ran his fingers through her hair, trying to offer encouragement without being too rough. He knew better, really. Of all the women he'd been with, nobody had a more talented mouth than Jessica Day. He always counted himself lucky that someone so beautiful was so happy to give.

Her jaw fully loosened, Jess picked up the pace. She took her hands from Nick and ran them down her calves and sat back a bit, ultimately steading herself by taking hold of her black heels, one in each hand. She continued back and forth on his cock, taking it about halfway in in measured doses, as he felt his knees go weak. After a few minutes, she looked up at him questioningly as she again concentrated on his tip. A few revolutions of her tongue around his head, and he was all but ready to blow.

"Jess, I… you…. Stop…," he said, taking her face in his hands, lifting her up slightly on her knees.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Miller?"

"No. Nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing wrong with that. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Just… if you keep doing that, I'm going to… you know."

"Going to?" Jess played dumb.

"You know what I…"

"Oh," Jess said with a nod. "I see. The equipment is faulty."

With that, she gave Nick a gentle nudge and, with the help of the desk, got to her feet. She picked up the pen from the desk and feigned began scribbling on the notepad. She turned away from Nick with a smile.

"That's not what… No. Not faulty, just…" Nick said, taking Jess by the shoulders and turning her to face him. "Just, if you keep doing THAT, we'll be done here sooner that I want."

"Oh," Jess said with a frown, casting her eyes back down to Nick's penis. She took him lightly in her hand before looking back up at him, wide eyed. She pulled him towards her thigh with her right hand, as her left hand fingered the dangerously low collar of her shirt. She traced her finger along the curve of her subtle cleavage before looking up at Nick. "So… what else can we do?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Nick said, taking her face in his hands, finally kissing her. She moaned softly and let go of his penis, throwing her hands around his neck. She pressed her body to him as she allowed his tongue access to her mouth. She relaxed her jaw as Nick took over, her turn to feel weak in the knees. He ran his hands down her shoulders to her back before breaking the kiss and stepping back.

"God, you're something," he said taking her in. She blushed at him as his hands found her hips. Noticing his eyes lingering on her chest, she took the hint and unbuttoned her blouse, shedding the shirt to the floor. Nick's eyes were still glued to her chest, her modest, yet perfectly shaped and proportioned breasts collected and presented with just enough boost in a simple, black bra.

"Well, what else can this... equipment do?" Jess drawled.

Nick turned Jess so that she was facing the desk. He kissed the back of her neck, then the side. As his left hand carefully ran over her chest, his right hand pushed her already barely there skirt up and reached between her amazing thighs. She gasped as his fingers found the mark. Just as he'd hoped, there was nothing under the skirt.

He slipped his finger inside her as she nodded her encouragement. Her mouth dropped open, her breathing increasing as he went to work. Her right hand steadied herself against the desk, as her left covered Nick's hand on her breasts. As he quickened the pace, she slipped her legs apart, making way. She dropped her hand from her breast and searched behind her for Nick's penis. Finding it, she drew him in, bringing him toward her hot, wet center. She brought him to the threshold, and moaned her affirmation. She let go, and braced herself on the desk with both hands.

Nick entered from behind, carefully. They simultaneously breathed in huge breaths as he softly pushed in. After some minor adjustments, he was in completely. Pausing a moment to gather themselves, Nick again kissed Jess' neck. She smiled and leaned over the desk. Nick moved back and forth slowly, trying to make sure she enjoyed it as much as he did. His hands and eyes roamed her entire body as she rocked against him. He settled his hands on her hips as she leaned over the desk, propped up on her elbows. His eyes were everywhere. He admired her lean, narrow shoulders before focusing on the backs of her stocking clad calves.

Feeling herself slipping in her heels, Jess brought things to a stop. She stepped out of her shoes, thus dropping a few inches. Realizing the logistics of their situation had changed, they stood for a bit, confused and disappointed. After mere seconds, Jess spoke up.

"Bed."

"Bed," Nick concurred. He swept her up and half carried, half hurled her to the bed. Landing on her back, Jess looked up at Nick and waited. She smiled as she felt him take her in. Shaking his head, he leaned over and kissed her. He trailed kisses from her lips, then down her defined jaw. He stepped back a moment as she looked back questioningly. He gathered her slight ankles in his hands and carefully pulled her in. He gave each foot a kiss before placed her ankles over his right shoulder. He looked down at her and took her in once more. Good God, he thought, as he entered her again.

Jess looked up at him as she fought to meet his rhythm. After finding it, she allowed the sensation to overcome her. Her own legs creating something of a barrier between her and Nick, her hands looked for places to go. She molded her own breasts for a bit, before finally gripping the waist of her folded black skirt, looking more like a belt at this point. She locked eyes as she felt his beat change. She again tried fro find him, applying her own pressure when the timing seemed right. Though to be fair, that was basically all the time.

Jess shut her eyes hard as she neared orgasm. Realizing that, Nick finally gave up himself. She bit down on her full lip as he let out one last moan, releasing inside of her. He kept going, though, unsure if she was finished. His hardness usually lasted a minute or two after release, which was good, because about a minute after he came, he felt her close in tight around him, her entire body, head to toe, clenching up. Her body shuddered a few times before coming to a stop. Nick collapsed on top of her for a moment before falling to his side, her legs still on top of him.

They lay there a moment, panting. Her eyes fluttered open, looking at the ceiling above. They lay, still intertwined, as they recovered.

"Well, Mr. Miller," Jess finally said, drawl intact. "I regret to inform that the appraisal of you equipment could not be completed at this time."

"What," Nick laughed, raising his head. "The hell you say. I just rocked your world, Miss Day, and you know it."

"I said," Jess smiled. "The appraisal could not be completed at this time. The State requires further evaluation before finding it's ruling complete."


End file.
